<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until Tomorrow by AndraLondon09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580924">Until Tomorrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndraLondon09/pseuds/AndraLondon09'>AndraLondon09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Love, Reiner - Freeform, Soft Reiner Braun, slowburn, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:56:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndraLondon09/pseuds/AndraLondon09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're his rock when he needs it most. You just wished the circumstances were different. </p><p> </p><p>(WARNING- Mentions of ED -eating disorder)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reiner Braun &amp; Reader, Reiner Braun/Original Female Character(s), Reiner Braun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Until Tomorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This will remain as a one-shot for now; Not sure if I should/will make a part 2 or more, but I hope you enjoy this small piece I wrote. </p><p>(WARNING- Mentions of ED -eating disorder)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N: This is just a short story so pardon me if it feels choppy. It's done on purpose. Listening to Robert Pattinson's "Never Think" and his album really helped and so did Bon Iver and Keaton H. These men really did help set the mood lmao. Anyways, it's 3am, I'm tired, and I hope you like this. Might leave this as a one-shot or might continue it. Not really sure yet but I'd appreciate it if you could share this story (or my others) to friends/mutuals who might like it. As always, thank you for your support. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>TW: Eating Disorder (mentions). </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t do it sometimes.” He confesses. The ivory bed sheets underneath him barely wrinkled under his weight. They just seemed so...careless. </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t think of the moment where I went wrong.” he pauses. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>How</span>
  </em>
  <span> it happened. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurts </span>
  </em>
  <span>constantly thinking about it. No matter how much I try, it’s like walking in a circle- there’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>an answer.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You nodd, and in the air, there is a moment of shared feelings from one another. Approaching him, you kneel to where he was sitting on the bed, hands on his knees. You place your hand over his in consolation. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault.” you whisper softly. “You were too young to understand. All you ever wanted was for you and your mom to live a happy life, and maybe that meant having your dad in it. But that didn’t work out.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, averting his gaze to the floor. His hand tightened, clawing his knee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried.” He spoke, words threatening to crack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>hard. I wanted us to be happy. Her and I. Even if it wasn’t him, I wanted her to feel proud of me. I thought joining the Warriors might’ve made having a Marleyan and Eldian child worth something and not a waste of space.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes shot up the minute he said that. Your hand makes his eyes meet with yours.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” your soft hand rests somewhere between his jaw and cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of that was your fault, Reiner. You know that. You know that you were put on this Earth for a reason; and I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>glad that you are. Look at yourself- look how far you’ve grown. You’ve changed. Seen the effects of the actions you were led to commit. It takes people a lot to see that, and I am beyond proud to see that.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Warrior says nothing but leans into your touch. His sad eyes speak for himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you eaten today?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head. “Just some soup, I couldn’t eat more.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You frown. “Okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving the hand that rested on his knee, you run your hand through his hair. You noticed how it’s gotten longer. He sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so this is what we’ll do: for the food, remind yourself in the morning, sometime in the afternoon, and for dinner that you have to eat. Place three marbles in your pocket, and when you eat a meal, you can take that marble out and put it somewhere else. I know that it’ll take a bit of time adjusting, and that eating probably isn’t the easiest task to do right now, but you’re strong. I know you are. You’ve got the kids looking up to you as a role model, you have more motivation now more than ever, I just wish you could’ve had someone to guide you.” Frowning momentarily, you change the subject hoping to add some optimism. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Think you can handle that, big guy?” you slightly smile, teasingly. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an angel.” he breathes out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve helped me in more ways than I could ever think of. You make going to sleep and waking up worthwhile because I know I’ll see you.” He states before he moves his hand, and rests his thumb on your earlobe while his palm is at the back of your neck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gently</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“You listen to me, understand me. All without judging me.</span> <span>How you do that I’ll never know.” He pauses. “You’re so good to me. You make my thoughts and emotions make sense…” He chuckles in exasperation. </span></p><p>
  <span>“You make being me make sense, and I can’t thank you enough for that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Lost in his words, you nod. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How could his eyes make you feel things just by looking at them?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your eyes feel warmer.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, it’s because I’m looking at you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>The muscles under the skin of your cheekbones expand and tighten at the same time. You felt like you were in a cocoon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Safe</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to miss you.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He nods, softly squeezing your hand that rested on his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I’m going to miss you too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Always</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But there’s always tomorrow to look forward to.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow feels like forever.” You confess. “I just wish the circumstances were different.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So do I.” He says before taking your hands into his. Already knowing what was to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reiner places a soft kiss to your hands. Warmly. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Until tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Until tomorrow.” you answer, missing him already. Your heart ached. </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening your eyes, you turned to your alarm. Mentally cursing at it and it’s horrendous sound. Pressing the snooze button, the time reads: </span>
</p><p>
  <b>6:36am</b>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Funny,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you thought to yourself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I keep seeing the number 6 everywhere I go. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Laying in bed for a bit longer, your mind turned to the man with whom you spent your night talking to. The man with whom you’ve spent many nights talking to. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You missed him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if he was just a mere fantasy. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Talking to this man felt like the realest thing you have ever experienced in your life. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If only the circumstances were different. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A/N: Please let me know how this went. I love seeing your comments. Thank You. </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>